By Blood and Right
by Quasipsychotic
Summary: [AU SLASH] Sirius Black is a father and, after James' and Lily's deaths, he adopts Harry Potter into the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Lord Voldemort takes up the name Tom Marvolo Riddle once more. Lily Potter wasn't who they though she was. Albus Dumbledore's manipulations messed everything up. [Harry/Tom]


**Sirius Black is a father and, after James' and Lily's deaths, adopts Harry Potter into the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Voldemort isn't dead and re-established his identity as Tom Riddle. Lily Potter wasn't who they thought she was. Albus Dumbledore's manipulations messed everything up.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter. This is simply a non-profit fan-made fiction based on J.K. Rowling's work. Some ideas and plot elements may or may not have been influenced by other fanfictions which I have previously read. (Don't judge. Honestly, is there such a thing as original thought? I refer to Jung's Collective Unconscious.)_

 **Warning:** AU, Slash, Lemon, Possible Minor Het, Future Dumbledore &Weasley&Granger!Bashing, Creature!Harry, Promiscuous!Harry

 **Pairings:** Harry/Tom, Harry/Multi, OMC/OMC

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Elucidate  
**

Long silky black hair lay spilled across the rumpled linen sheets framing a pale petite face. Light streamed into the room. Its brightness dampened by the chiffon curtains but nonetheless waking the sleeping young man. Hadrian slowly opened his eyes, long thick lashes fluttering open to reveal emerald green. The teen groggily woke up and wondered where he was. The last thing that Hadrian remembered was sharing a rather passionate kiss with a man he met at the Parisian ball and being hurriedly led into a room.

Hadrian hummed and wondered where said man was as he ran his hands across the still slightly warm spot next to him when he heard the sound of running water from a behind a door which he guessed led to the en suite bathroom.

Getting an idea of what happened, he stretched his senses and felt a wave of guilt emanate from behind the closed doors.

Oh no. This won't do.

He couldn't have his partner (only temporary, of course) have such feelings after sharing a bed with him. Frankly, he thought it was rude and disrespectful to be treated like he was some sort of mistake. Many men and women _lusted_ after him, _yearned_ to share his bed, and would feel _gratitude_ once graced with his companionship. Hadrian wasn't being arrogant. Arrogance led to one's downfall after all. Instead, Hadrian simply felt insulted like any man with any amount of pride.

No. This won't do at all.

He stood up, linen covers pooling to the floor. He headed towards the bathroom ignoring the articles of clothing hastily strewn about.

Without any hesitation, he opened the door and let a flirtatious pout set on his face as a brown-haired man turned to face him. The other's eyes hungrily drank in the image of the teen's lithe form.

" _Tu es si mechant, Matthieu_."[1] Hadrian purred and sashayed towards the unrobed man uncaring of his own nudity. He slowly wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders pressing their bodies together as the hot water cascaded onto both of them. On his toes, he leaned towards the man's ear and lowly whispered this time in English: "How could you? Leaving me all alone in that cold cold bed?"

The man felt his rising arousal between his legs. How _could_ he leave this little tempter alone in bed? Previous thoughts of guilt after betraying his wife flew right out the window. She was a cow compared to this beautiful devil anyway. No matter, all would be corrected. He then swooped down and crushed their lips together. Hadrian was eagerly pushed against the smooth bathroom wall. Tongues engaged in a heated battle. Hadrian let the older man's tongue explore his hot cavern and responded with just as much fervor. Eager hands ran up his side and deft fingers pinched and lightly twisted his nipples sending pleased shivers down his spine. The room temperature seemed to notch up a few more degrees. He promptly wound his legs around the man's waist and both moaned as their hardened arousals deliciously rubbed against each other. It seems that last night's activities would receive an encore.

Hadrian smirked with half-lidded eyes as the man proceeded to ravish his neck and chest already covered with marks from the bruising kisses.

Corrupting people was all too easy.

 _-[BY BLOOD AND RIGHT]-_

It was around the time for afternoon tea when Hadrian was able to extricate himself from the arms of last night's partner and flooed back the manor.

He and his small family were temporarily shacked up in the family vacation manor on the outskirts of Paris as his father had to manage their Parisian businesses and courteously attend various balls.

A house-elf greeted him when he appeared in the entrance hall.

"Welcome back, young master Hadrian sir."

"I'm back, Wimsy. Where's Leo?"

"He's being at the courtyard patio for afternoon tea, young master sir."

"Thank you, Wimsy. I'll be off then."

Wimsy bowed lowly and popped away.

Feeling quite famished, he silently made his way towards the patio where he knew a very irate individual would be having his afternoon tea.

As he entered the patio, a pair of narrowed blue-grey eyes focused on him. The other teen was seated on a table intended for outdoor dining. Hadrian could feel the simmering annoyance emanating from the teen whose silent scrutiny was ignored. He gracefully sat himself on the chair across yet slightly facing away from the other occupant and proceeded to pour himself a cup of tea from the ensemble arranged on the table.

"Hadrian Orion Potter-Black." The other teen had imperiously called out. "Where were you last night?"

"Do you need to ask?" Not turning to the side and undoubtedly meeting a furious gaze, Hadrian retorted as he lazily sipped his cup of tea. "I'm actually surprised you did, Leo."

"I'm more than acquainted with your appetite. But, at the very least, you could have warned me before getting whisked off into the night."

"Hmm. This wouldn't be the first time though."

Indeed, it wouldn't be the first time that the green-eyed teen suddenly disappeared into the night with an intended bed partner in tow. When Hadrian first came into his inheritance at the tender age of 14, Leo was rather appalled by his younger adopted brother's promiscuous behavior. He also would've wanted for Hadrian to be a bit older before getting "cravings" (as the small family had euphemistically called it) but he had come to understand that it was inherent in Hadrian's succubus blood.[2] Although at the very least, Leo would have wanted to know whether Hadrian would be safe enough to return and not chained _unwillingly_ to some pervert's bed.

Leo silently closed his book and stared hard at his little brother, who was still slowly sipping his tea, before starting his piece.

"Yes, well... I specifically remembered that, if not forcefully dragged by a certain someone to attend the ball, we wouldn't even be at that minor family's ball last night. Now, imagine my annoyance when I was suddenly abandoned by said someone to the tender mercies of perverted old lords and less than 'noble' ladies who all seem keen on getting their hands on me, literally and figuratively." Leo paused a bit as if expecting some sort of apology that he knew would not be delivered. "After futilely searching throughout the ballroom and politely shrugging off dozens of wandering hands and brownnosers, I was approached by a woman asking for a ridiculous amount of 'hush money' –as she called it –after telling me that she saw a certain young man snogging with the newly-wed Lord Matthieu Ardenne."

"Oh." Hadrian meekly replied as he put down his cup.

"Yes. 'Oh.'" Leo mocked. "You now owe me another one, little brother."

Naturally, Leo refused to be blackmailed. He was a Black and a Slytherin after all. So instead, after ascertaining that the woman was the only one who saw his brother with the lord, he tweaked her memory and changed the image of Hadrian into that of Lady Ardenne. The lady wasn't at the ball but people normally won't think twice about newly-weds being passionate since it is expected of a newly married couple. Leo preferred undetectable memory charms since _oblliviate_ tends to leave a rather suspicious hole in one's memory. As another safety measure, he also left an undetectable compulsion charm that makes the woman unconsciously avoid speaking of "Lord and Lady Ardenne's moment" in that specific ball. He also changed the memory of them meeting into a mildly dull conversation about the party. The woman's memory of the incident barely lasted more than a few seconds but Leo liked to be thorough in avoiding scandals such as these. And with the amount of those that the younger Black seemed to generate, he quickly became an expert.

"Well, dear brother, many thanks but please put it on my tab." Hadrian smiled while finally meeting Leo's stare.

Leo inaudibly grumbled something about spoiled little brothers, growing tabs, and unpaid debts.

"You're not at all sorry for my troubles, aren't you?" Leo sighed in exasperation.

"Nope." Hadrian said popping the "p"

"Prat."

"Love you too." Hadrian smirked.

Leo just sighed again.

"Where's Father?"

Leo seemed to remember something and then an evil smirk formed on his lips. Hadrian could feel the smugness rolling off his older brother.

"He's in the study. I now remember that he was looking for you this morning. He seems to have some news from our dear grandmother."

To Hadrian's credit, he kept a cool face despite his nervousness upon seeing the smirk that formed on Leo's lips. He simply nodded to his brother and left for their father's study in the Parisian manor.

As he headed towards the study, his thoughts turned to their grandmother's missive. Lady Walburga Black was always harping about behaving as proper men of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. At first, she didn't approve of Sirius magically adopting the "dirty half-blood Potter boy" which caused much strife in Hadrian's first years in the House of Black. But upon learning that Lily Potter was in fact a succubus, all qualms were settled and Hadrian was suddenly treated with pride.

Apparently, wizarding high society's definition of a pureblood was someone who had pure _magical_ blood that can be traced up to the grandparents of both sides of the family. Magical beings like veela, succubi, born vampires, and fae were regarded as beings with pure magical blood and it was common place for wizard purebloods to intermarry with them every few generations or so in order to keep their bloodlines pure and lessen the effects of inbreeding at the same time. It also had the effect of boosting the magical power of the bloodline.

Among the magical beings, demon blood like that of succubi had the highest magical potency which guarantees that a child born of a demon and wizard would be exceptionally powerful. Moreover, despite the succubi's infamous cravings, they had low fertility making a child born of them extremely rare and highly treasured.

Knowing that Hadrian was both the child of a succubus and a pureblood wizard –and one who was part of another Ancient and Noble House –made the Blacks ecstatic to have him part of their house with their " _Toujours pur"_ motto and all that. Even more so, since the demons have ceased all relations with the human realm a few decades ago, Hadrian was effectively the last demon-born child until the Gates of Hell open again.

Despite their pride, Hadrian's identity as a succubus was hidden by the Blacks upon Lord Sirius Black's command. He reasoned that he wouldn't have his son constantly assaulted by the other families with attempts for Hadrian to bear magically powerful children for them like some common broodmare.[3] The other Blacks were happy to oblige since it meant they could keep Hadrian to themselves as twisted as that may sound.

Hadrian had reached his father's study and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Upon seeing Hadrian, Sirius gave a blinding smile.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

"Yes. I received a missive from your grandmother and for once I agree with her."

Hadrian heard that his father and his grandmother didn't have the best of relationships when his father was younger. And that was Hadrian mildly putting it. In fact, Sirius had ran away from home to the Potters at one point only to return years later with Leo and Hadrian in tow. Lady Walburga accepted them on the condition that Sirius took up the mantle of Lord Black after the death of Lord Arcturus Black and Regulus Black. It also helped that Leo was Sirius' legitimate child with a pureblood witch and Hadrian was the scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Despite his vehement refusal to become the Lord of the House of Black in his youth, Sirius readily accepted the position if it meant he could protect his sons with the influence and power that the seat possesses. He hasn't regretted his decision and has continued to perform well as Lord Black that even Lady Walburga was surprised.

Hadrian wondered what they could possibly agree with. His grandmother and father had a precious few things in common both regarding their personalities and ideologies.

Sirius solemnly coughed as if to clear his throat for an important announcement.

"Hadrian son, you're going to Hogwarts!"

"What?! But, I'm already finished with my schooling!" Hadrian inwardly grimaced as he sounded like some petulant child but he was that much appalled.

It was true. Hadrian had just finished his schooling at Durmstrang two years early after being bumped up a few grades.

"Your grandmother insists that a Black must attend Hogwarts as per tradition and that, despite understanding your Succubus nature, she can't have a member of the Black family perceived as an out-of-school youth engaging in debauchery. Her words, not mine, mind you."

'So this was what Leo was smirking about' thought Hadrian.

Hadrian wasn't pleased with this arrangement. He had asked to be schooled in Durmstrang to avoid suffering through years surrounded by annoying children. In Durmstrang, you either grow out of childish behavior or they beat it out of you through hellish militaristic training.

Also, going to Hogwarts would seriously damage his plans of doing whatever the hell he wanted now that he was out of school. Being the second son gave him a lot of freedom from following Black traditions to a tee, a glorious circumstance which he had exploited ever since. But, Hadrian was by no means a spoilt and mean-spirited child like a certain Malfoy Heir. He always took care to act like a perfect pureblood son in the presence of polite company, a skill he cultivated well in Durmstrang. If there was one thing he hated more that snot-nosed brats, it was rude people. He guessed it was a trait he probably picked up from his grandmother.

Upon seeing his younger son's adorably petulant expression, Sirius smiled and tried to placate him.

"I suppose you may see this as an opportunity to interact with children your age. Yes, I know of your aversion of younger children but you won't need to directly interact with them. Also, without worrying about your academics given your exceptional performance at Durmstrang, you'd be able to cook up twice as much mischief that would make your Marauder fathers proud."

Seeing that his succubus son wasn't completely sold Sirius revealed his last card.

"Also, this year it seems that Moony's going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

Despite his lingering reluctance, Hadrian couldn't help but grin widely at that.

Well, it seems that he's going to Hogwarts and they better be prepared.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **[1]** French: " _Tu es si méchant, Matthieu"_ = English: "You're so mean, Matthieu."

 **[2]** In this story, being either a succubus or an incubus is defined by whether the demon is a submissive (succubus) or a dominant (incubus) rather than female or male. Hadrian here happens to be a succubus as revealed during his inheritance.

 **[3]** Succubi, regardless of gender, bear/carry the offspring.

 _Nothing is set in stone as I barely have a solid plot going. At the very least, I plan for this fic to be dynamic. For now, I plan on simply going with the character development to decide what happens next but here's what's definitely coming:_

 _Politician!Tom, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Bashing, Succubus!Lily, Magical Creatures, Different Realms, Original Characters, Promiscuity, Politics and Power Plays, Semi-Super!Harry &Leo, Slytherin Camaraderie_

 _This is obviously a non-canon alternate universe. I will make things as logical as magic can get and avoid glaring plot holes due to forced circumstances._

 _Thank you for choosing to read this little work of mine. Please do Review/Follow/Favorite. :)_


End file.
